Justify the Means
by breannatala
Summary: Harry somehow wakes up in the year 1976 in the Forbidden Forest. Adults in the present are remembering a boy name Harry Woshda. A boy who changed them all a little bit. Severus Snape and Harry become friends in the 'past'.
1. Another Pleasant Detention

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Darn.**

**_A/N: Yeah, yeah. Another story. I told you, I have a lot of ideas. I don't really have this planned except for in my head, but I plan on changing that. _**

**_This is cannon up to the end of Harry's 5th year. After that, it is AU. Yeah, it is a timetravel story, but if you are confused by how it could be cannon, you'll have to read. It is kinda hard to explain. Starts somewhere in the beginning of Harry's 6th year. Yet again, enjoy my madness! Come on, you know you love it!_**

**Chapter 1 - Another Pleasant Detention**

"Come, _Potter_," Snape hissed the moment Harry entered the classroom. Harry hesitated, but he followed. He wanted to ask _where_ exactly they were going, but he didn't dare. He just hoped that Snape wasn't planning on using some random body part for a potion.

In reality, he deserved whatever Snape did to him. He went a little too far. _I really need to learn to control my temper_, he thought. But around Snape, it was hard. Snape tormented him. Hated him. Harassed, belittled, provoked. . . it all fit. After the incident last year, though, Snape actually had a reason to hate him.

Harry had never really hated Snape. Just the way he treated him. How he treated everyone: Sirius, Neville, Hermione . . . It was no use resisting, really. Snape would never change. Which means that Harry would have to.

Harry started becoming suspicious when they reached the Entrance Hall.

"Sir, where are we going?" he asked. Snape ignored him. "Sir, I'm not supposed to leave the grounds . . ."

"Like that has ever stopped you before, _Potter_," the man hissed, and Harry started to actually get frightened. Were they truly leaving the grounds? Where was Snape taking him?

"Professor Dumbledore . . ."

"Has approved of this little . . . _outing_," he said, nastily, and Harry stared wide-eyed at his professor. Snape _knew_ that Voldemort was after him and wouldn't stop at anything. So why would the headmaster agree?

Harry tried to calm himself. He didn't _know_ if they were leaving the grounds. Snape hadn't actually told him where they were going. Following Snape, Harry tried to think of what kind of detention would involve leaving the castle. The only thing he could think of was his first year . . . the Forbidden Forest. Harry stopped when he saw that was indeed where they were headed.

"_Potter!_"

Harry just shook his head. He couldn't go in there. Too many . . . the spiders, the centaurs. . . Death Eaters. It was too dangerous. He didn't want to take unnecessary risks. Not anymore. He had enough deaths.

"_Potter! Surely_ you couldn't be afraid," Snape taunted. Harry just continued to shake his head. How could . . . _why_ did Dumbledore agree to this? "_Potter_, you _will_ be entering this forest, willingly or _not_." Harry turned his attention to his professor. Snape surely wouldn't . . . _yes, he would_. Harry started walking again. He wasn't going to be forced.

"Look for the _alphima_ plant. When you find it, I want the _whole_ plant, roots and all. Put the plants you find in this," he handed a black bag to Harry. "And to make sure you don't get in _trouble_ . . ." Snape snapped something on Harry's wrist.

"Ow! What . . .?"

"A tracking device, in case something happens. Knowing _you_, something _will_ happen. Always looking for trouble!" Snape hissed.

"I don't _look _for trouble!"

"Of course not," Snape said, sarcasm strong in his voice. "Poor, spoiled, perfect Potter would _never_ go looking for trouble."

"I am not _spoiled!_" Harry shouted.

"Of course you are. You get everything you ask for, _Potter_. I'm sure your relatives treat you exactly as everyone does here," he hissed.

"Yeah, if everyone was _you_, _Professor_, then yeah, I suppose they _do_ treat me as everyone here does. And I suppose I _was_ spoiled. They certainly thought I was. I mean, they were so _generous_ to allow me space in their perfect home . . ."

"You are so unappreciative, _Potter_. I'm sure they gave you the world," Snape hissed. Harry continued as if Snape didn't say anything.

"They allowed me to eat every few days. I was allowed to play Harry Hunting with Dudley. Hell, I was even allowed my own _cupboard_. And I only had to share it with the spiders that also decided to take up board there." Harry's voice was so full of sarcasm and resentment by the end of his rant that Snape just stared at him. There was no way what the boy just said was true. No, he wouldn't believe it. _Potter_ was just looking for attention.

"Look!" he yelled at Harry, then walked away. Harry just stared after him. He couldn't believe what he just told that . . . _git_. In an attempt to forget it (because Snape obviously had . . . for now), he started looking for the plant. He did know exactly what it looked like; they studied the plant not too long ago in Herbology. He was glad he didn't have to ask the greasy git what the plant was.

An hour later, Harry was shivering, cold, and tired, but his bag was almost full. Two more plants and he wouldn't be able to put anything more in it without harming the plants. He bent down to dig out another specimen when he heard the crack of a twig behind him. Thinking it was Snape, he ignored it. Snape would only torment him since his bag wasn't _full_ enough.

"And who do we have here?" a very familiar voice questioned. Harry was up with his wand out immediately.

"_Lestrange_," Harry hissed.

"_Potter_. I was hoping for this chance. You'll die tonight, Potter. I don't care if my Lord wants you for himself. I have you right here, and you aren't going anywhere. _Ala Kalmi!_" she screamed. Harry didn't hesitate to throw a _stupify_ her way.

The alarm on the necklace around Snape's neck rang. Snape automatically tore it off, and disapparated with it in his hands, wondering what the boy was able to get himself into.

The second Snape apparated to the spot the necklace brought to, the alarm stopped. He expected some dark creature to have cornered Potter, but the boy wasn't _there_. But someone else was. Snape walked over to the body laying on the ground.

"Bellatrix LeStrange," he hissed. He checked to see if she was alive, then bound her, taking away her wand. Irritated, but glad the boy decided to run for once, Snape grabbed the necklace again, disapparating. He apparated to the same exact spot. This in itself was cause for panic. It meant the boy was here. Alive. But he _wasn't_ there. He sent an urgent wand-message to Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry woke up to Dumbledore's face, and moaned. He attempted to get up, but it hurt too much. He noticed he was still in the forest. _Wait . . . still?_ Harry tried hard to remember what happened. Detention, LeStrange. . .

"Professor, what . . .?"

"Well, I was happening to be strolling along when you appeared. What, I'm not so sure," Dumbledore answered. Harry eyed him suspiciously. One does not just _stroll_ in the Forbidden Forest. "Now, you seem to know who I am, but I am afraid I do not recognize you." This startled Harry.

"Professor! It's me! Harry!"

"I am sorry, but I do not know anyone by the name of Harry."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Harry started, but then looked more closely at Dumbledore. Something was _different_ about him. He looked the same, but he _seemed_ . . . younger. "Professor, what year is it?"

"Why, 1976, of course."

"What! How is that possible!"

"What do you mean, my boy?"

"It can't be 1976! It's 1997!"

"No, I am afraid not. It truly is 1976. It seems we have a little problem."

"A little! I think this constitutes as a little more than a 'little problem'!"

"Yes, yes. Now Mr. . ."

"Potter."

"Potter? Who are your parents?"

"James Potter and Lily Evans," Harry answered slowly.

"This is turning out to be a little more problematic that I originally thought. At least you don't look to be their son."

"What do you mean? Everyone always said I look exactly like my father."

"Perhaps in your time you do, but here, you do not. Come, I do believe you need to go to the infirmary," Dumbledore said, looking over the boy. "Introduce yourself as Harry Woshda, my boy."

* * *

"Severus, what happened?"

"I am not sure. Every charm I cast says he is right _here_. But he is not." Dumbledore looked at the stop Snape pointed to. This spot seemed oddly familiar. Like . . .

"_Potter? Who are your parents?"_ Dumbledore paled.

"Severus, do you remember anything about a boy name Harry Woshda?"

"What? No, I have never heard of him. What does that have to do with Potter?"

"Why can't I remember?" Dumbledore asked himself quietly, then turned to Snape. "I think I may know what happened to Mr. Potter." He cast a location charm again. It indicated he was in the infirmary. The last thing he remembered about the Harry Potter/Woshda.

"How is that possible?"

"I believe, my boy, that Mr. Potter has traveled to the past. 1976, if I remember correctly."

* * *

"You are healed, Mr. Woshda. You may leave, but do _not_ do anything strenuous." Harry nodded, then walked to the Headmaster's office.

"What am I going to do, Professor?" Harry asked the man.

"You are in sixth year, correct?"

"Yes . . ."

"Then, until we can figure out how to get you back to your own time, you will attend school as Mr. Harry Woshda."

"But. . ." Harry protested. "I don't think I can handle being around my parents." Or, more specifically, his father. His father, who was a reckless bully, or so it seemed. Harry didn't want to confirm this.

"I am sorry, but you must stay in school." Harry sighed. _Fine_, he thought. _I just won't be in Gryffindor_.

"Am I going to be sorted?"

"Of course. At supper tonight, we will announce your arrival. I will say you were at a school in the States until recently. You may make up the rest of your background so it will be easier to remember. Until then, I believe we need to get you some things, like clothes and school supplies."

"I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about that. There are school funds for situations like this."

"People have come from other times before?"

"Not when I have been here, but I have heard of it. It will take some research, but I am sure I will be able to send you back to your own time."

Two hours later, Harry was standing in the doorway of the Great Hall, listening to Dumbledore's speech.

" . . . been home schooled. Mr. Woshda," Dumbledore nodded at him, and Harry walked toward him, the sorting hat, and the stool. He was extremely uncomfortable with everyone staring at him, but he was used to it. Finally, he made it to the front of the Great Hall. He sat on the stood and put the old hat on his head.

"_Mr. Potter. So I see I have already sorted you. But that was in a different time, and here you are a different person. Not much different, though. You would do decently in any house, but Slytherin or Gryffindor would suit you best. Hmm . . . this is hard. Being in Gryffindor for the past five some years has shaped you. But . . . yes. You will do great things in _SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled. He heard cheers from them. Of course the rest of the students wouldn't be happy about adding another Slytherin to the house.

Harry sat at the end of the table and added food to his plate. His body welcomed the warm food. He was beginning to think no one would talk to him, which at the current moment was fine, when someone sat down next to him.

"Lucius Malfoy," the boy introduced himself. "I am in seventh year." Harry just stared at him for a moment. This was _Malfoy_. _Act Slytherin, you fool!_ He yelled at himself.

"Harry Woshda. Sixth year." Malfoy nodded, then left. _That was weird_.

After supper, Harry didn't know what to do. He was the last Slytherin out of the Great Hall, and he stood in Entrance Hall, not remembering how to get to the Slytherin dorms. Harry was about to find Dumbledore when he heard a voice behind him.

"Lost already?" _Snape!_ Harry turned around.

"Yeah. I don't know how to get to the Slytherin dorms. I kinda forgot to ask." Snape nodded.

"I am going there now. I'll show you. I'm Severus Snape, sixth year." It was weird . . . Snape being civil. Okay, it was a _much_ younger Snape, but still.

"Harry Woshda. I'm also a sixth year." They walked in silence for a while.

"Do you like Hogwarts so far?" Snape asked.

"It seems nice."

"You'll probably get lost at first. The stairwells move, so sometimes it is hard to navigate to classes. You get use to it, though." Harry nodded, not knowing what to say. There was something about Snape. _He's not bitter_, Harry thought.

* * *

Snape stared at this cup of tea, remembering. But not remembering enough. Woshda. Dumbledore asked about him earlier. . . was Potter him? Why didn't he look like himself? Why couldn't he remember anything past meeting him?

He needed to talk to the Headmaster.

* * *

"Severus, you're supposed to help me with my potions," a girl said flatly as soon as Harry and Snape entered the common room.

"Yeah. Just let me show Harry the sixth year room, Selena," he answered just as flatly. Selena looked at Harry.

"You're that new kid."

"Yes." Harry didn't know what else to say to that.

"Selena Snape, fifth year."

"Harry Woshda, sixth year," Harry replied. He wondered how many times he was going to have to say that. Did everyone here introduce their year with their name? Then it hit him.

"Are you two related?"

"Siblings," they both answered, smiling, a total change from how they were a few seconds earlier. Harry nodded. Even on this younger Snape, it was weird to see him smile. _I'll have to start calling him Severus_, Harry thought, not knowing what to think about that. It seems he didn't know what to think about anything lately.

"Come on, Harry, I'll show you our dorm." Harry followed down a small corridor, then down a few steps, into a room. "That looks to be your bed. It wasn't here before," Severus said, pointing to a bed in the corner. There were eight other beds. "So, do you have your timetable yet?" Harry nodded, and took the piece of paper out of his robes.

"Hey, we have the same schedule. You're not taking any extra classes?"

"No."

"Well, that's good we are in the same classes. I'll be able to show you around, so you can't get lost." Harry smiled. He just couldn't believe that this boy was going to grow up to be his hated Potions Professor. Which reminded him. . .

"So, what are the teachers like?"

"Well, Professor Slughorn is our Head of House – have you met him yet? – and our Potions professor. He's all right, I suppose. Professor Eiken is the current Defense teacher. Stay away from him, he has a prejudice against Slytherin. Chances are we'll have a new one next year. They never last more than three terms. McGonagall is the Head of House of Gryffindor and teaches transfiguration. She doesn't like Slytherin very much, but she doesn't treat us too unfairly. Stay away from the Gryffindors, though. Sprout's interesting. If you are good at Herbology, she'll like you. Flitwick is a little too energetic for my taste. He teaches charms."

"Hmm," Harry replied.

"Yeah. Well, I better go help Sel before she comes and hexes me." Snape – _Severus_ – left. Harry was surprised that most of his teachers were the same. Only defense and potions were different, and reasons for both were obvious. Harry sighed and started unpacking his books, putting them on the shelf right next to his bed, something that Gryffindor didn't have.

SsSs

"Harry. Harry! Come on, it's time to get up!" a voice called.

"Ugh. Come on, Ron, let me sleep."

"I'm not Ron, I'm Severus. Come on, before I spell cold water on top of you." This did catch Harry's attention. "Come on, breakfast is almost over."

"Damn."

"Yeah, damn," he answered, then sat down on his bed, which was right next to Harry's, and picked up his book again. Harry shook his head and changed.

"I'm ready, let's go." Sn–Severus raised an eyebrow, but got up.

"You might want to get your potions things. We probably won't have time to come back, even though potions is here in the dungeons. You slept very late."

"Oh, shut up," Harry mumbled, but got his potions stuff.

Breakfast went all right. He met a few more people, but most of them weren't interested in getting to know Harry. Oddly, Harry was happy about his. People were treating him as an actual person, not as the boy-who-lived. After breakfast was another matter, though.

"Snivellus, have a lanky now, do you?"

"Shove off, Potter," Severus said. Harry stopped breathing. _No_, he thought.

"Planning on teaching the new kid your Snivelling ways?"

"I told you, shove off."

"No, I don't think so, eh Prongs? I think our fun as just double," a younger version of Sirius' voice said. Harry got mad. They didn't even _know_ him, and they were planning on harassing him.

"Go be gits somewhere else. You aren't wanted here," Harry said.

"It speaks!" Harry glared at Black (he couldn't think of this boy as anyone else), then turned his attention to the two Marauders who haven't spoken anything yet: Moony and Wormtail. He got his wand ready; he had a feeling he was going to need it. But he wasn't going to be teased in anyway. He had enough of that before he started Hogwarts.

"Yes, I do speak," Harry said. "I don't see them speaking. Do _they_ speak? Or are they dumb?"

"Why you slimy little . . ." Black and Potter had their wands out.

"Little what? So you can gang up on us, make fun of us, but we can't fight back? I don't think so. If you even try to hex me, or Severus, I'll hex you into oblivion. And don't think I can't. I probably know more hexes that all four of you put together."

"Yeah right," Potter said, but was starting to sound wary.

"Yes, right. Now get out of my sight. I don't want to see you again unless you plan on being civil." Harry continued down the corridor toward the dungeons. Severus followed, eyes narrow at Harry.

"You can obviously take care of yourself." Harry looked at Severus and shrugged.

"I don't like people who torment someone just because they exist," Harry said flatly, but his voice cracked near the end. Severus noticed, but didn't say anything about it.

* * *

Remus sat staring at the book in is lap. The memory came suddenly, unexpected. Woshda stood up to them. And he seemed genuinely _mad_. But that, and Woshda's sorting, was all Remus could remember about him.

* * *

They arrived at the potions classroom, and Harry groaned.

"What, don't like potions?"

"It's not that I don't like them. My Potions professor at my old school didn't like me. In fact, he _hated_ me. Did everything in his power to show it," Harry said, not believing that he was saying this to the future aforementioned professor. "During my first year, no matter how well I did something, I would get the same grade. So I just . . . stopped trying." Severus just smirked at him, so Harry glared back.

"We'll have to fix that," Severus whispered to Harry once they sat down. "By the end of the year, I'll have you loving potions." Harry just smirked at shook his head, wondering how in the world he befriended his future greasy git potions master. _Perhaps because he is one of the few who are talking to you_. Slughorn entered. All Harry was able to think was that the name fit.

"So, we have a new student, do we? Well, I've never had a new student start late, but hopefully you'll do fine. Now, we will be brewing a light sleeping drought. Who can tell me what is so difficult about this potion? No one? Mr. Snape, how about you?"

"The potion is difficult because it is a _light_ sleeping drought," he said, as if it were the most obviously thing in the world. "Adding too much or too little in wrong proportions of certain ingredients could be dangerous to the drinker."

"Correct, five points to Slytherin. You were all suppose to read the fifth chapter, pertaining to sleeping droughts. Mr. . . Woshda? Have you read this chapter?" Harry turned to the fifth chapter. He actually had. Recently, too.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, closing his book.

"Good, good. Okay, books away, everyone. The ingredients are on the board. You have forty minutes to order the ingredients and write the directions. I want silence. Begin."

Harry stared at the board. _I should know this, we worked on this potion like . . . what, two days ago?_

Thirty five minutes later, Harry was sure he got the order of the ingredients correct, but he wasn't sure about a few steps. Something didn't seem right about adding the raot juice. If he remembered correctly, the best way to fix raot juice was to use a dull blade, but it didn't seem to fit in with the book.

"Okay, hand in your parchments, then you may leave," Slughorn said. Harry handed his in after Severus and walked out with him.

"Well, that was easy," Severus stated. Harry looked at him as if he was mad.

"You sure you don't belong in Ravenclaw? It wasn't too hard, but it wasn't easy!"

"You overreact, Harry," was all Severus said.

SsSs

"What did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?" Severus asked.

"He just wanted to know how I was fitting it. My old school was about the same size, so I don't know why," Harry answered, the irritation clear in his voice. It was a very unnerving meeting. He looked at the cauldron in front of Severus. "What are you doing?"

"Experimenting," Severus answered, his irritation matching Harry's. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Ookay. I figured that. I mean, what exactly are you trying to brew?"

"Oh. People usually don't mean that when they ask that question. I'm trying to work on a pain numbing potion. One you can apply to the skin."

"Oh. That could be useful," Harry said, actually interested. It had a lot of possibilities.

"Yeah, but I can't get it to the right thickness without the thickener reacting somehow with some other ingredient."

"Hmm. I wish I could help."

"Do you really?"

"Yeah. Potions theory interests me, to a point. It's the patience of actually brewing from directions that I lack. That, and a teacher who was willing to teach me."

"Like I said, we'll work on that."

"Right. I'm going to bed. The others will be up soon. I don't know what they were doing, but it was annoying."

"Most of what they do is annoying. Night."

"Night."

* * *

"So you think that Woshda is truly Potter."

"I know, Severus. He introduced himself to me as Harry Potter."

"And I befriended him. How did that happen?"

"I suppose because you were kind to him. He always had the tendency to be loyal to those who were kind to him. I'm afraid he hadn't had a lot of kindness," Dumbledore said sadly. "I should have check up on him before he came to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"You'll have to ask him yourself. I promised not to tell," was his answer.


	2. Starting Over

**A/N: I'm having Lucius Malfoy as a year older than Severus. I know, in canon, this is not the way it is. Here, it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT**

**Chapter 2 - Starting Over**

"Woshda, what was that?" Eiken asked, his voice threatening.

"An absorbing shield," Harry stated.

"I told you to use the best shield that was taught in this class."

"You said to use the best shield. For the curse he used, that shield was the best."

"Detention, Woshda, for talking back. Seven tonight," he said angrily. Harry took a glance at Severus and sighed. "Dismissed," Eiken said to the class. Harry grabbed his back and left the room as quickly as possible, but waited for Severus outside.

"Where did you learn that kind of shield? They usually don't teach those until the end of seventh year here."

"Hmm. I taught it to myself. We only had one decent Defense teacher at my old school, but he wasn't there long. Last year, though, the teacher only taught us theory. Well, actually, last year was really terrible. Anyway, we weren't learning anything, so one of my friends convinced me to start a Defense group. There were a quite a bit of people who came. Of course, by the time of our second meeting, our group was illegal."

"Is that why you left?" Severus asked. Harry paused.

"Partially," Harry stated shortly. Severus didn't push it. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"I can't believe he gave you a detention."

"I think he hates me more than the average Slytherin."

"It's probably because you know more defense than him." Severus seemed to think after he said this. "Have you dueled before?"

"Of course."

"I mean, outside of class."

"Yes," Harry answered reluctantly.

"Really? What . . ."

"I don't want to talk about it." They entered the charms classroom.

* * *

"I don't think it's possible. For one, Harry Woshda was in Slytherin. He was nothing like Potter."

"Severus, have you ever had a conversation with Harry Potter that didn't include you insulting him?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't see what . . ."

"Severus, Harry gets very defensive when he or one of his friends are attacked. He is not one to attack. As to why Mr. Woshda was in Slytherin, the Sorting Hat wanted Mr. Potter in Slytherin to begin with."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't."

* * *

"I tutor you in potions, you tutor me in defense."

"Of course," Harry replied. "But now, I need to get my potions essay done before detention. What do you think we are doing in lab tomorrow?"

"Don't know," Severus said, shaking his head. "He usually tell us so we can prepare."

"Not this time, though," Harry grumbled.

"You just need more patience when brewing."

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious," Harry rolled his eyes.

SsSs

"I found the perfect room for us to work in."

"Really."

"Yes. It looks to be an old classroom that hasn't been used in awhile, so we won't have to worry about being interrupted. Also, we'll be able to leave something set up it necessary."

"Like what?" Harry asked. Severus shrugged.

"Like an experiment or something."

"Ah."

"Ah, what?"

"Nothing," Harry smirked. Severus shook his head, and Harry burst out laughing.

"You are mad."

"Why, thank you Severus."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. I am also going to bed. How about we check out that old classroom during our free double period tomorrow."

"Okay. Why do you go to bed so early?"

"I don't know," Harry said, shrugging. "I'm tired."

SsSs

Slughorn handed out the light sleeping drought parchments from three days earlier.

"You have the entire period. I want no talking. Start."

Harry looked at his writing. _I can do this. I brewed it perfectly a week ago. _

An hour later, he had a potion in his cauldron that was a perfect shade of odd purple. He felt Slughorn walk behind him.

"Finished, Mr. Woshda?"

"Yes, Professor Slughorn."

"Bottle it, then you may leave."

Harry did so, looked at Severus who was just bottling his, and put his supplies away.

* * *

Snape couldn't believe it. Potter had brewed the sleeping potion exactly like Woshda did. He couldn't believe that Woshda was really Potter, but this memory almost proved it. The way he made it was unique, but correct. In fact, it was slightly better than the directions the book gave.

He befriended _Potter_.

Potter knew who he was, yet Potter befriended him.

* * *

"I thought you said you weren't any good at potions."

"I was obviously wrong."

"Obviously."

"So . . ."

"What have we here, Sirius? A few Snakes?"

"Potter!"

"What are you doing here? This isn't your territory," Harry said.

"What if we don't want to?"

"You'll be sorry."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. Now, leave."

"Gryffindors in the dungeons? Now, why would this be?" a familiar voice came from the corridor.

"Malfoy!"

"Potter. Get out of here."

"No," replied Potter and Black, both bringing out their wands. Malfoy's was already out, but Harry and Severus took their's out.

"Where are your two lackies, Potter?" Severus sneered.

"They're _friends_, Snivellus, not lackies," Black hissed back.

"Don't call me that!" Severus hissed back. Harry sighed. _This isn't going anywhere._

"You know, I thought I told you I don't want to see you. It's bad enough we have classes together," Harry said flatly. "Leave or I will hex you."

"And I should be scared of you?"

"Yes," Harry answered simply. Black and Potter burst out laughing.

"Levicorpus!" yelled Potter

"Protego!" Harry yelled at the same time. "Petrificus Duo-Totalus!" At the same time, Severus shouted "Rictusempra!"

"A little predictable there, aren't you Potter? I told you not to mess with me. Finite Incantatem." The two Gryffindor glared at Harry, then at Snape, then at Malfoy, who was watching the whole interaction with interest. Malfoy moved out of the way of the doorway, showing Black and Potter out. Seeing they were outnumbered, they left without saying a word. Malfoy turned to the two sixth year Slytherins.

"I can see you two can take care of yourselves. _Duo-_Totalus, Woshda?" Malfoy asked. Harry shrugged.

"There _were_ two of them," he answered, but refused to give any more information out. He didn't trust him, of course. Malfoy nodded, then left without another word. Harry glared after him.

"Is the 'duo' thing something you taught yourself, too?" Severus asked.

"Yeah. It takes more force behind it than the single curse, but you do it the same exact way, except think of the two people you want cursed. Of course, they have to be near each other, and your wand has to be pointing in their direction," Harry explained with detail, even though Severus would just look it up later.

"Interesting. I wonder what Malfoy was doing here."

"I don't know. Let's get back to the common room. I need to work on the transfiguration essay. I believe you do, too."

"Arg. Transfiguration. _Not_ my favorite. Fine, let's go."

"It's not my favorite, either. I've never been the best at it."

"Yeah, right. Last class you got your's right away."

"That's because we already did it at my other school. It took me _hours_ to be able to do it. The Professor was really annoyed with me, and gave me a detention until I figured it out."

"Ouch."

"Yeah," Harry answered as they entered the common room.

"Harry!" said Selena. "Did you know that if you rearrange Woshda, it makes Shadow?" Severus raised an eyebrow, and Harry gave her a weird look.

"And you actually took the time to figure this out?" Severus asked his sister. She shrugged.

"I was actually doing it for everyone's last name. Harry's is the only one who makes a good word, though," she answered. Harry smirked.

"Shadow. I like that," he commented. "May I ask _why_ you were rearranging everyone's last name?" Selena gave a little giggle, then left.

"Are you sure _you_ are related to her?" Severus glared at him.

"Of course."

"Well, you two just seem so . . . different."

"She seems to like you," Severus teased. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"It's Hogsmede weekend. Are you planning on going?" Harry changed the subject.

"I was planning on checking out some of the bookstores. See if they have anything new."

"That sounds good," replied Harry.

SsSs

"This will really help with that potion," Severus commenting, him and Harry walked out of the bookstore. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Which one?"

"The invisibility potion," he answered, whispering.

"I thought you were going to give that one up for awhile."

"I was. Now I found a book that could help."

"You're impossible."

"I wish I could get a pass to the restricted section."

"Why can't you? I'm sure Slughorn would . . ."

"No. Because of the war they have closed it to students unless the headmaster gives permission. He said no."

"Did you tell him what you were working on?"

"No! He would definitely say no, then."

"Well, if you were invisible, you'd be able to get in."

"Then I wouldn't need to work on this potion, would I?"

"No, I guess not," Harry answered, chuckling softly. They passed the quidditch shop, and Harry stopped to look at (he supposed) the newest broom: a Quicksoar 400.

"Don't tell me you're a quidditch fan."

"I played seeker for my team at my old school five . . . well, technically, probably about three and a half . . . years as a seeker. I was banned in the middle of the season in my fifth year, and my fourth year we didn't have a competition because of some tournament thing."

"Wait. That would mean you played your first year. Was that allowed at your school?"

"No," Harry agreed. "They made an exception." Severus glared again at Harry.

"Really."

"Yeah. People told me that I got my talent from my dad, but I think it's just because I'm so small."

"Probably," laughed Severus.

"You said you played seeker?" asked a voice. They turned around and came face to face with Malfoy.

"Yeah . . ." Harry said slowly.

"I'm the captain of our team, and we are currently looking for a replacement seeker. Tryouts are tomorrow."

"I don't know. I haven't flown in awhile," Harry said. He wanted to fly, yes, but he didn't know how he felt about helping Slytherin with the cup. _You _are_ in Slytherin, stupid_, he told himself.

"Think about it," said Malfoy, then left. Severus turned to Harry.

"If you are good, you should try. We haven't had a decent seeker in awhile."

"I don't have a broom."

"Do you have enough money to buy one?" Severus asked. Harry thought. Because of the funds and rules set down for time-travel students, Harry did get an allowance. So, yes, he did have enough money. But did he want to spend most of what he had on a broom? _Is flying that important_? Harry asked himself. _Yes_, was the answer.

"Yes," he said, entering the store. He looked at the different brooms. There were mostly Cleansweeps and Quicksoars. The newest Quicksoar was too expensive, but a little older model, the Quicksoar 380, enabled him to buy a pair of gloves and still have money left over.

"So, I assume you are going to try out?"

"Yeah."

"It would cut down on our research and tutoring time."

"Weren't you the one who was just trying to convince me? And besides, quidditch shouldn't take up _all_ my time."

"True. Also, it would be good to get on the good side of Malfoy. His family has a lot of power." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I don't trust Malfoy," Harry said quietly.

"I never said I trusted him. I just said that you don't want to be his enemy."

"I think it would be best to stay away from him. I've met people like him before. To get in his way, it would probably be just as bad to be on his side than against it, just in different ways."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, he would probably abuse his power. In fact, he probably _does_ abuse the power he has now."

"Maybe," Severus answered. They were both silent as they walked to the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

Lucius remembered Woshda, but not a whole lot about him. He remembered that he wanted to keep an eye on the new student. He had talent that just needed to be nudge in the correct way. He had no idea what happened to Woshda, though.

"Luciuss, what newss do you have for me?" Voldemort asked, bringing Lucius out of his musings.

"Potter is not at Hogwarts, my Lord."

"How do you mean?"

"Draco has informed me that he hasn't been in his classes, and that the mudblood Granger and the youngest Weasley boy seem distressed."

"Sseveruss. What newss do you have of thiss?"

"Nothing much, my Lord. The old fool won't say anything about it. Just that he is in a safe place. I do believe he is lying."

"Sso he iss most likely misssing."

"Most likely."

"Why haven't you informed me of this earlier?"

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I did not think of it."

"_Crucio!_ You will do your besst to inform me on all future information on the boy?"

"Of course, Master."

"Good."

* * *

"It seems that in all past occurrences, the people in your time will not remember what is happening now until it happens now. Nothing _should_ change in your time."

"But it might."

"Possibly."

"Will I be able to get back? I mean, I don't think I'm in the future as Woshda."

"Yes, you will be able to get back. Only, there is no known way to get back. I will keep researching, but most likely, you will not go back to your time until the spell wears off."


	3. A Secret Comes Out

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN.**

**A/N: Finally! Hope you like it!**

**Thanks To: ****Timberlou22****, lady sakura cosmos, ****Storyreader102****, Styx, ****Arwen-Evenstar-Elf****Potions Mistress 101****DurmstrangChick****Moony's-Wolf****Mystiksnake****gizmama****Aine Indil Potter****, and shill2188 for the reviews, comments, and corrections. **

**Once I get the energy to do so, I'll be re-editing my stories. Don't know when that will be, though.**

**Chapter 3 - A Secret Come Out**

"So, what do you want to do now that you got on the team, _Shadow_," Severus sneered the name, and Harry had to smirk.

"Hmm. You know, if I'm going to be Shadow, you have to have some sort of code name."

"No."

"How about 'negative'? Come on, think of something!"

"Why?"

"Er . . . I don't know. Just for fun."

"You should be 'annoying', not 'Shadow'."

"I'm not annoying, just persistent. Let me think. Snape. That kind of sounds like snake. How about that?"

"Stupid."

"You think everything is stupid."

"_Most_ things are stupid. You're being stupid right now."

"I never said I wasn't. What's your word? Dunderhead?"

"You haven't quite reached dunderhead yet," Severus answered flatly.

"Whew! That's a relief. Now come on, think of something that has to do with a snake. How about Dragon?"

"No. Why do you even bother?"

"Come on, if you don't decide, I'm just going to choose one for you, whether you like it or not. Serpent? Serpentine?" Harry persisted. "I like Serpentine."

"It makes me sound . . . I don't know. No."

"Yes, I think I'll stick with Serpentine. It makes you sound like the Slytherin you are."

"I am tempted to hex you."

"Go ahead, try. Although, the first quidditch game is coming up. You wouldn't want to explain to your house why their seeker is stuck in the infirmary, do you?"

"Now, I'm even more tempted."

"Okay, come on. If you're in the mood to curse me, we should be working on it, instead of just sitting here finding a name for you," Harry said, getting up.

"You sat their finding a name for me, one in which I don't even want."

"You'll get used to it. Blame your sister. She started."

"You _continued _it. I blame you."

"Oh, fine. _Aguamenti_," Harry said, aiming the water stream at Severus. "There, something I did start," Harry laughed. A wet Severus just glared at Harry, then applied a drying charm to himself.

"Let's go to the library, _Shadow_. I need to look up information."

"You _always_ need to look something up. You remind me of Hermione!"

"Who's Hermione?"

"One of my friends at my old school. She turned to books for everything! Of course, it ended up saving our skin more than once, but . . . whatever," Harry said when he realized he was rambling. "Let's go."

* * *

_Serpentine_. He always wondered why he wanted to answer whenever he heard the word "Serpentine". Harry must have continued call him that.

And with that memory came another bit of proof that Harry was Potter. Hermione wasn't a very common name. _Odd how we got along so well_, Severus thought to himself. Before, if anyone told him that he, as a student, would get along with Potter, he would have cursed them into oblivion. But Potter, as Woshda, was quite timid in public, unless provoked. Very unlike Potter.

Which was why he found himself outside the gargoyle to the headmaster's office once again. Inside, he greeted the man and sat down, not knowing exactly how to start.

"Potter wasn't very self centered, was he?" Severus asked quietly. Dumbledore's eyes gave a twinkle. Severus wanted to be mad, but he couldn't, which did, in turn, make him mad.

"No, actually, quite the opposite. He is always worried about other people. Even you and your job of spying." Severus barked out a harsh laugh at that. "No, he is. Sadly, he sees a few meetings as visions – so far they have matched up quite accurately with your own descriptions."

"Stupid boy," Severus grumbled. "Can't clear his mind, even when everyone's lives depends on it!"

"He has become quite adept at keeping me from his mind."

"Yet he still has visions."

"Unfortunately. And the visions have caused more nightmares than he would have normally."

"Why are you talking about him like he is still here?" Severus asked flatly while thinking about what the headmaster said about nightmares. It would be understandable . . . he himself has had many nightmares about the meetings. They were rarely pleasant . . . and he highly doubted that Potter would have seen any of the pleasant ones.

"Because he is still alive, Severus. Just isn't in this time, currently."

"Does anyone else know what has happened to the brat?"

"You shouldn't call him a brat, Severus. He _is_ your friend."

"He wouldn't have been if I had known who he was."

"And yes, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger know of his whereabouts. Everyone else believes he has gone into hiding for a short time."

"And how did you pull that off without announcing it?"

"Pull what off, Severus?" he asked, twinkling again.

"Getting everyone to believe that? I haven't heard anything . . ."

"It's suppose to be a secret. So, of course, all the students know," Dumbledore answered with a smile. Severus just glared at him.

"Why would he care what happened to me?"

"To be honest, I do not know. He doesn't, in this time, trust you fully. He is surprised that Voldemort trust you as much as he does . . . Harry said once that he favors you." Severus narrowed his eyes.

"And how would he come to that assumption?"

"Harry can sense Voldemort's emotions at anytime when he is feeling anything strongly. And during all his visions. That could end up for the worse, though," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Yes. If what the brat says is true . . ."

"Severus," Dumbledore sighed.

". . . then if the Dark Lord finds out what I am doing, my punishment will be worse."

"Perhaps Harry knows this. That might explain it."

"Although I doubt the boy's ability to translate the Dark Lord's emotions. He's too . . ."

"He might be a child, Severus, but he has been connected to Voldemort for all but one year of his life. That connection has influenced him in many ways."

"Potter? Somehow I don't . . ."

"When faced with a resorting, where was he placed? Slytherin. Despite the fact that his parents were in Gryffindor."

"Yes," Severus said slowly. "I've been wondering about that. Potter is _not_ a Slytherin. He is far too reckless."

"Perhaps he is only reckless from being in Gryffindor. The sorting hat wanted him in Slytherin in the first place, and it must have had it's reasons."

"Another reason why Gryffindors need to be . . ."

"Severus," Dumbledore warned, which earn him a glare. He was about to add something more when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Dumbledore said. Ron and Hermione came bursting through the door.

"Professor, have you heard anything about . . . oh. Hello, Professor Snape," Hermione said when she saw that he was in the room.

"Miss Granger," Severus sneered. The two students eyed their professor.

"He knows, Miss Granger," said the headmaster, sounding oddly happy.

"What! Did he . . ."

"Mr. Weasley, I don't believe you want to finish that," hissed Snape, and Ron turned red.

"He had nothing to do with it, Mr. Weasley. He was merely helping," Dumbledore said, still cheery. Ron didn't say anything but glared at Snape's turned back. "And, no, I am afraid we haven't heard from him."

"Oh," the two said sadly. "Talk to you later, Professor," mumbled Hermione, and she dragged Ron out of the office. Snape glared after them, then stalked out of the office himself.

* * *

"Find anything?"

"What?" Harry answered. "No. Of course not. Why would they have anything on invisibility stuff in the normal part of the library. We need the restricted section."

"Quiet!" hissed the librarian.

"What are you looking at?" whispered Severus. "That has nothing to do with the potion."

"Nothing. Just something I've been interested in for awhile."

"What?"

"Oh, time travel."

"Time travel? Why?" Severus asked. Harry just shrugged.

"I don't know. Why are you so interested in potions?" Harry rebutted. Severus glared at him like he didn't believe his friend.

"What are you to up to?" Malfoy asked, startling the two.

"Nothing much," Harry answered. "Just reading."

"I see. Excited for first practice, Harry?"

"Of course! I haven't played in a while. It feels good to be back on a team."

"Good," nodded Malfoy. "Severus."

"Lucius."

"Potions going well?"

"Of course."

"I'll see you two around," Malfoy said, then left. Harry glared after him.

"I don't know why you dislike him so much."

"I don't trust him."

"You know, you don't even know him."

"I've met people like him before. Trusting him will only get you in trouble."

"You sound so sure of yourself!"

"I know I can't trust him. He's . . ."

"Well, then, maybe you can't trust me!" Severus yelled, getting shushed by the librarian again. "At least being friends with him you would have more power!"

"I don't care about power, Severus. It ruins people."

"Maybe I _do_ want it."

"You'll end up regretting it, Severus," Harry said quietly, then left, leaving the books on the table.

Severus watched Harry leave the library. _What is up with him_? he wondered. He picked up the book Harry was looking at, Known Incidents of Time Travel, and glanced through it. Harry had never mentioned anything before about being interested in time travel. Many other things, yes, but not time travel.

A thought popped into his head then. Harry seemed to know the castle pretty well for only being here a few weeks. He never asked where to find a book in the library, and he never got lost, even with the moving stairwells. Forgetting the fight with his friend, he went to go find Harry to ask him. Or accuse him, whichever got the truth.

* * *

While taking his place in the Dark Lord's inner circle, Severus wished that he listened to Harry's warnings about Malfoy. If he did, he probably wouldn't be in the position he was now.

Danger.

Well, he'd probably still be in danger, but not the same type. He wouldn't be risking his life spying. He would be a successful Potions Master that had nothing to do with potions that tortured people. Perhaps he'd even have the stupid DADA job. No one else was competent enough.

"Sseveruss, you have newss?"

"Yes, my Lord," Severus said, stepping forward. "There have been rumors going around the Hogwarts students that Potter has been sent away for special training. Dumbledore confirmed this, but he is only learning defense. He doesn't think the brat is ready for offensive training," sneered Severus.

"Thiss iss interessting newss, Sseveruss. I have heard the rumorss, but it iss good to get them confirmed," Voldemort answered. Severus retook his place. He was not punished this time . . . luckily. The rest of the meeting proved worthless when it came to information. Nothing the Order did not already know.

Severus apparated outside of Hogwarts and made his way to tell the headmaster what happened.

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about, Severus," Harry replied flatly.

"I won't tell anyone, you know. I wouldn't do that."

"Sure, then for some power you sell me out."

"Some things I would trade for power. Not your friendship, though."

"I thought you said I couldn't trust you," sneered Harry.

"I was just trying to make a point."

"So was I."

"Listen, Harry. I won't tell anyone. You could even enforce the promise with magic," Severus said, sounding like he meant it. Harry stared at him for awhile, deciding what to do. Still thinking he was making a mistake, he decided to tell his friend.

"Yes, I am from the future."

"What year?" Harry sighed.

"1996."

"Wow. And you went to Hogwarts?"

"Of course."

"Do you know me then?" Harry sighed.

"Look, I can't tell you anything that happens in the future. It might change something."

"Wouldn't you being here change everything?"

"It might. Dumbledore said that it probably already happened, though, so I won't be changing anything. I don't want to take the chance, though. Anything could happen . . ." Severus gave Harry a look.

"Fine. But could you tell me the little stuff? Like how Hogwarts is different?" Severus asked. Harry smiled, and went on to explain some little things that had happened in his life at Hogwarts.


	4. Restricted Area

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN.**

**Chapter 4 - Restricted Area**

"Are you sure you can't tell me if you knew me in the future?" Severus asked, again, as if he didn't really care. They were in their lab (technically Severus' lab. Harry never claimed it to be his own), Harry working on his transfiguration assignment and Severus on the invisibility potion.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why would you want to know, though? What if it was bad, and you had no way to change it? Would you really want to go through your life knowing it will all go wrong?" Harry asked, annoyed. Severus wouldn't shut up about the future since he found out about Harry, which was over a month ago.

"I don't know. Are you giving me clues?"

"No," Harry answered flatly. "You know, you are really getting annoying, with all these questions. I should just hex you quiet." Severus looked up at Harry and saw he truly was annoyed, so Severus didn't bother saying anything. He wasn't positive, but he was sure that Harry would be able to beat him in a duel. Instead, he went back to his potion.

The invisibility potion was really getting on his nerves. Theoretically, it should have worked last time he tried it on the mouse, but it just turned the little gray critter completely white. He put that one aside – it would probably work for a prank of some sort, with a few adjustments.

The potion in front of him now was a disgusting greenish color. He was sure that it was at this step that he needed to change something, but he wasn't sure. Maybe if he . . .

"Ah, Mr. Woshda, you are here. Good. The Headmaster would like to speak with you as soon as possible, please," said a painting of middle age farm girl, interrupting Severus' strain of thought. Harry sighed, putting down his book.

"I'll be back, Severus. If I'm not back by the time you leave, bring my stuff with you, okay?"

"Sure," Severus mumbled, turning back to his potion. Harry made his way out of the dungeons, wondering what Dumbledore could want from him. _Maybe he found something that would send me back_, Harry thought. He felt ambivalent at that thought. Although Harry missed his friends back in his own time, he knew he would miss it in this time, too. He didn't have to worry about Voldemort coming for him, and he didn't have to worry about fame. Here, he was just "Harry".

Also, there was Snape. He liked Severus, but what would Professor Snape do to Harry when he realized what happened: that he made friends with the son of his arch-nemesis? Snape hated him enough. He would probably assume that Harry was doing it to get back at him for something. Which he wasn't.

Harry didn't really understand how he became friends with Severus Snape. Yeah, he was nice, but he _knew_ he was a younger Snape. Before he knew it, he was at the gargoyle. He was about to give the password when it started moving.

"Ah, Harry," greeted Dumbledore. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, Professor," Harry answered, wanting to ask why he was here, but bit it back because it would have sounded rude.

"Harry, we need to talk about the holiday coming up. Unfortunately, all students must leave because we are updating the wards. With the war, you can never be too careful. You said you know of the Order?" Harry nodded, wondering where this was going. "Perhaps one of the members will be willing to host you for the month, though, it might be more suitable for you to stay with one of your friends. I know you haven't known anyone for very long, but . . ." Dumbledore trailed off, the first time Harry ever remembered him doing so.

"I'll see what I can do. I don't really want to impose on anyone, but I guess I have no choice?" Harry asked, more to himself than to his professor.

"Unfortunately, no. Try to ask as soon as possible, so I will have time to find someone if you can't. Now, I really must get to some paperwork. Come by and talk sometime, if you please," Dumbledore invited.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, then left. _Great_, he thought, and went looking for Severus. He didn't know if he really wanted to ask him, if Snape's memory of his parents fighting was any indication of how it would be. _I won't ask at first_, Harry thought. _I'll bring it up and hope _he_ says something._

Back in the lab, Severus was still staring at a green liquid in the cauldron, but he looked up when Harry came in.

"You know, Serpentine, maybe you need a different kind of cauldron. Silver or gold, or something. I mean, you were close. White is pretty close to invisible," Harry suggested. Severus narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"I'll look into it," agreed Severus. "Now, what did the old man want?"

"Old man? _Dumbledore_ wanted to tell me that I won't be able to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday. They are updating the wards or somthing."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. Er . . ."

"I could write my mother. I don't think she will mind, but I don't know. I've never had a friend from school over before," Severus suggested, making it sound like he didn't really care, but he really did want Harry to agree.

"If your mom doesn't mind, that would be great. I really don't want to get stuck at some stranger's house. With my luck, they'd try to kill me or something."

"You're too paranoid, Harry. You don't trust anyone. Not everyone is out to get you."

"In my time, there are a _lot_ of people out to get me. And I'm not real good at trusting people, especially adults. My relatives made sure of that."

"Why?" Severus asked, walking toward Harry. His friend appeared to be lost in thought. "Harry?"

"What? Oh. My relatives hate me. I'm sure they'd be disappointed to find out how many times I could have died but didn't. When I was younger, they always used to tell me I should have died with my parents, and always threatened to send me to an orphanage. And that is something I _don't_ want."

"That's understandable. How did your parents die?" Severus asked, curious. He knew very little about Harry's past. In fact, he knew very little about Harry at all. Except for little things, and that he could trust his friend with anything.

"They were killed when I was one. A dark wizard. I don't really want to talk about it," Harry said quickly, trying to suppress the tears.

"Oh. Sure, let's talk about something else. Do you have a girlfriend in your time?"

"Girlfriend? No. I'm not very good with girls."

"What about that Hermione?"

"She's my best friend. And bound to go out with Ron, if they aren't together yet."

"You do seem ignorant when it comes to girls," Severus agreed.

"Hey! I'm not _ignorant_ about them. Just . . . not good with them."

"Sure. You don't even realize when girls flirt with you," Severus teased, and Harry blushed.

"They . . . er . . . oh, shut up. I don't see you going after any."

"Because there aren't any I'm interested in right now."

"Right. Hey, I wonder if there is anything in the Restricted Area about how I got here?"

"You walked here, Harry," Severus said dryly.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I mean, it was probably part dark magic that sent me here."

"Don't you think that Dumbledore already looked?"

"Well, I could ask. And if he didn't, I could ask for a pass."

"Trying to get rid of me?" Severus teased, but he was also a little disappointed.

"_No_, I'm not," Harry said, matter-of-factly. "But I could convince Dumbledore to give you a pass, too, to _help me look_," Harry hinted. The farmer girl just entered the painting, and Harry didn't want to say anything that she would tell the headmaster. Harry didn't know why Severus chose a room with a painting in, anyway.

"Of course," Severus said, brightening up. "That way, it would go quicker. Let's go," Severus said, pointing a glare at the painting. "I want to owl my mother before curfew."

* * *

"I'm worried about Harry, 'Mione," Ron said in a whisper. "I know Snape did something to him, no matter what Dumbledore says. He disappeared during detention with the greasy git!"

"Ronald! I highly doubt that Professor Snape did anything to Harry. In fact, he seemed . . . worried when Harry went missing. He might not like Harry, but he would never harm him."

"I bet it's just an act," sneered Ron. "He . . ."

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, the Headmaster would like a word with you," Snape drawled behind the two Gryffindors, and Ron turned red, hoping that Snape didn't hear what they were talking about.

"Yes, Professor Snape," answered Hermione, glaring at her friend. He never knew when to shut up. They both got up and headed out of the Great Hall toward the headmaster's office. The Gryffindors were surprised when Snape seemed to be following them.

In the office, Hermione and Ron sat together, and Snape sat on the edge of the room, looking as if he didn't want to be there.

"I remembered the events, as Harry told them to me in 1976, of what happened during the detention. I'm sure you want to hear them?" The two Gryffindors nodded. Snape didn't. In fact, he looked bored, but Albus could tell that he wanted to hear. "During the detention, a Death Eater apparated in and tried to hit him with _Ala Kalmi_. At the same time, Harry used stupify, and they hit. That was all he remembered."

"And who was this Death Eater?" Hermione asked, wary.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

"She's been missing, though. After she was locked up, she disappeared. There was no way she could have gotten out on her own, and no Death Eater has seen her," Severus mused. "I wonder if she's in the past, too? No one remembers her, so I assume not. Perhaps the _Ala Kalmi_ and the _stupify_ combined differently for H-Potter than for Lestrange?" Severus was lost in his thoughts. It wasn't very often that something like that could happen. _Ala Kalmi_, a pain causing hex, and a stupify. How would those have combined to form a time warp?

"Yes. I have been doing some research. It turns out that _Ala Kalmi_ combines oddly when hit with other curses. Usually, a small part of each would hit the person who threw the weaker curse, while the person who threw the stronger curse would get hit with the remaining amount. In every case, that person had died or disappeared, perhaps from an overload," Albus said. He glanced at the two students. They appeared stunned. "Now, that is all I wanted to say for now. I'm sure you will find that information useful."

"Yes, sir," Hermione answered. The Gryffindors left, and Albus turned to Severus.

"So, Lestrange is probably dead," Severus said slowly.

"Probably," agreed Albus, and Severus smirked.

"I must prepare for tomorrow's lessons. Good day, Headmaster."

"Good day, Severus."

* * *

_Severus,_

_Of course, your friend can come! Tell Selena she is allowed to bring a friend, also, if she wishes._

_I am glad to hear of your work in potions. I'm sorry, but we don't have anything books here that will help you with your current project._

_Love,_

_Mother_

"Selena," Severus said, and his sister looked up from what she was working on. "Mother says you are allowed to bring a friend home for the holidays if you wish because Harry is coming."

"Harry's coming?" Selena asked, sounding hopeful. She had taken a liking to Harry. They went flying together at least once a week. Severus didn't mind, much, mostly because Harry was no good with girls and didn't have to worry about his making a move on her. He had already warned Harry, and he confirmed that they were only friends.

Selena was a girl that almost everyone liked. Everyone in Slytherin, anyway. She had a few friends outside Slytherin, but they rarely saw each other. What everyone seemed to like about his sister was that she, although she could be very manipulative when she wanted to, was very forgiving and polite. To Severus, what other people saw her as wasn't natural, but Severus knew her well enough to know that she was pretty laid back with her views.

In some ways, she and Harry were very similar. If given a good reason, Harry would forgive almost anyone, as would Selena. They both didn't see the point of holding grudges. Well, that's what it seemed like.

They were opposites in other ways. Selena was too trusting for both Severus' and Harry's tastes, and wasn't afraid to talk to people about her life, but Harry was very secretive and a little too untrusting for Severus' taste. They balanced each other out, though, which Severus was grateful for, especially when he was stuck in a room with both of them.

"I think all of my friends have plans, but thank you," Selena said to stop her brother's musings.

"Yes, Harry's coming. He doesn't have a place to go for the holiday, and mother said he could come."

"Good. Perhaps you'll be in a better mood this year," Selena said, then went back to her work.

"So I'm coming?" Harry asked, entering the common room.

"Nice timing," Severus smirked. "Yes." Harry nodded, then moved toward the exit. "Where are you going?"

"To speak with Dumbledore," Harry answered.

"I'm going to Severus' house for the holidays," Harry said when Dumbledore invited him in. "And I was wondering . . . how much research have you done on my . . . situation?"

"Enough to know that it is not permanent, but nothing past that. Why, my boy?"

"Well, as much as I'd miss it here, we don't know how long it's going to be, and I would like to see if I could try to find a way back. Nothing in the regular part of the library has much information, so I was wondering if I could get a pass for the restricted area? Unless you have some books I could read on it . . ."

"I don't see why not. You have proved trustworthy. Anything else?" Dumbledore asked, taking out some parchment. Harry was surprised at how quickly the headmaster agreed.

"Er . . . yeah. I was wondering if Severus could help? He found out that I'm from the future, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping. Although, I think he believes that I want to leave."

"Do you?"

"Kind of. Not really. I don't know," Harry answered. "I'll miss some of the people here. I know some of them as adults, and a few of them don't like me very much. I don't want to go back to my own time and be rejected."

"Don't worry about it now, my boy. Worry will only hold you back. Here," Dumbledore said, handing Harry two slips of parchment. "I don't want to hear that you two are misusing them," he warned.

"Don't worry, we won't," promised Harry. "Good bye, Professor." Harry looked at the slips. They were for unlimited access until further notice from Dumbledore. Harry shook his head. Sometimes Dumbledore was just too trusting.

"Potter," a voice called from the corridor behind him. Harry turned around.

"Lupin," sneered Harry.

"I'm not looking for a fight," said Lupin, holding up empty hands. "I just want to apologize for not stopping my friends when they attack you. I've been thinking about it, and you are right. I made them promise not to go after you two anymore. Hopefully, they'll keep their word." Harry looked at Lupin. Harry knew that Remus was always the more responsible one, but he always just sat on the sideline, watching Black and Potter torment people. Well, namely Severus. Except for a few other Slytherins, they were actually quite civil.

"What do you want?" Harry asked flatly, trying not to be rude. Perhaps Lupin really did mean it. He never knew Remus to lie about something, but everyone always told him how nice of a person James was to everyone. People change when they grow older.

"A truce," replied Lupin. "Just a truce."


	5. Meetings

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN IT (unfortunately)**

**A/N: Finally! Hope you like it!**

**Thanks To: ****Cedric55d****, whiteoaks, ****Tazgirl18992****Skullera****zafaran****Tokyo no Ecchi****Lady Silverhawk****doomed2dorkdum91****DebsTheSnapeFan****Serpent91****lady sakura cosmos****, and ****Lady Avada****, for the reviews. Sorry if I missed anyone. **

**Wow, it's been almost two months! I'm sorry, really! It's not like I don't have any material for this story, either. I now have the entire story planned out. It will be three more chapters (and I already have most of the last chapter (only) written).**

**I promise; it will NOT take as long next time to update. Within two weeks.**

**Chapter 5 - Meetings**

Harry didn't know whether or not to tell Severus about Lupin. Harry didn't even know why he agreed. Probably because he was hoping to see the Remus he knew, not the Lupin of this time. He wanted to believe in the truce so much, but he didn't know if he could. _I'm not going to be the one to break it, though_, Harry thought, and decided instantly not to tell Severus. Doing so would only anger him, and Harry didn't want to explain that James was his father and Remus was the only living Marauder left. It would present more problems than Harry had the ability to deal with.

Back in the common room, Severus was talking to Malfoy, and Harry scowled. Harry was planning on going to the dorm room when Malfoy spotted him.

"Woshda! Come here, I would like to ask you something," Malfoy said, and Harry changed his direction and went over by Severus and Malfoy.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Since you are new this year, you don't know that we have a annual holiday party before the holidays. Invited Slytherins only. And since you two are invited, I expect you two to be there," Malfoy said before leaving to join his friends, then Harry turned to Severus.

"When is it?" Harry asked him.

"Next week Saturday. Will you go? I know you don't like Malfoy, but it's just a party." Severus sounded hopeful.

"Since when do you like parties? I guess I'll go, though. Malfoy's not the only one going to be there," Harry answered, actually kind of wanting to go, and Severus nodded.

"Wow, I was expecting an argument. That's surprising," Severus said, not hiding the surprise one bit.

"It's a surprise for me, too. Hey, have to have some fun sometime, right?"

"Usually, this conversation goes the opposite way. I seem to remember being in your position many times, you convincing _me_ that we should do something."

"Well, then, I seem to be doing a poor job of your role. I agreed immediately," Harry teased.

* * *

"We heard that you are interested in the Dark Arts," a seventh year Slytherin, Jason, told Severus at the party. "We could teach you." The seventh year's companion, a sixth year named Orion, nodded.

"For what price?" Severus asked, narrowing his eyes, and Jason shrugged.

"Just want to be friends," Orion said.

"What else?"

"Your potions skills. We need some things, and you could help. For that help, we'll teach you what we know about the Dark Arts."

Severus thought. He was always interested in the Dark Arts. Never wanted to practice them, but to be able to fight something, you had to know about it. And these two were willing to give him that, for making a few potions.

"It sounds agreeable."

"Good, good," Jason said quietly. "Although, you must tell no one." Severus agreed, and they showed him out of the room. Looking around and finding no one in particular he wanted to talk to, he went to go find Harry.

"So, where have you been?" his friend asked when he saw him.

"What, you being my mother now? Just talking to some people," Severus shrugged. "How about you?"

"The same. I must admit, though, I am kind of bored."

"I'm not, actually," Severus admitted. It was only a partial lie. He was interested in what he could learn . . .

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Harry sounded disappointed. "Well, I was planning on leaving. I'm tired and have nothing to do here. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. I'll see you, Harry."

"See you, Severus."

* * *

The more details Severus remembered about his time with Woshda, the more stupid he felt. Now, he would have known to ask for more details, but then, he was too naive. Just plain too stupid to ask questions. Now, he wouldn't enter a situation without knowing details. Then, he didn't care. He always thought about the then and now. Yes, he thought some about the future, but not enough.

"Severus?" the headmaster asked.

"Yes, Albus?"

"Minera asked you a question. If you would be so kind to answer."

"Yes, Minerva?" Severus asked.

"I was wondering if your updated lesson plans for the next term were finished."

"Yes," Severus said, waving off the question as unimportant. "I will bring them by later today."

"Good," Minerva said, nodded once. "Filius?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Here they are."

* * *

"What do you want, Potter?" Harry asked.

"I'm told you made a truce with my friend," he answered roughly.

"So, your friend isn't allowed to make his own decision? It was his idea."

"Why?"

"What?" Harry asked, confused by what Potter was saying.

"Why did you?"

"I don't know. I'm sick of the fighting, I guess. I had to put up with enough of it at my old school."

"So, you aren't doing it as some snake ploy?"

"No," Harry answered, as if it were obvious. "I don't do stuff like that."

"Right," Potter said with disbelief. "That's what's snakes do."

"You know, you stop judging me and my friends as evil do-ers, maybe we'll stop judging you as incompetent fools."

"You know what I mean, Woshda."

"Perhaps I do. But what do you want?" Harry asked, and was answered by a long pause. Finally, Potter answered.

"I've thought about what you've said previous times we met," Potter said, and Harry gave a small cough. "Well, you're right. What we've done to Snape is stupid. It took some explaining from Remus, but I know what you mean. The fighting _is_ pointless, especially with the war going on. We need to work together, so I'm here to extend the truce. I haven't been able to convince Sirius yet, but I'm sure I'll be able to."

"So you are adding yourself to the agreement?"

"Yeah. This doesn't mean we're friends or anything. Actually, I'll be happy if we never speak again. But no more fighting."

"No more fighting," Harry agreed with a nod.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Prince," Harry greeted when she came to pick up him, Severus, and Selena from the train station.

"Likewise, Harry. I am so glad to finally meet one of Severus' friends. I have never gotten the chance before; he's usually very self reserved."

"Mother!" Severus said, wanting her to stop, and Selena giggled a little.

"Oh, Severus, I'm sure Harry already knows that you are very self reserved. Now, come, dinner is waiting."

The ride home was slightly uncomfortable for Harry. First, they were riding the Knight Bus, and second, he didn't really know Ms. Prince well, and didn't want to say anything wrong. With Ron's family, he knew what to expect. Also, there were so many people, so there was always something going on. With Severus' family, there was really only the three of them living together, so with less to do and talk about, it was kind of awkward.

"So, Shadow," Selena said, and Severus groaned.

"Not you, too," he said. "That's so stupid."

"No, it's not, Serpentine," Harry answered with a small smirk.

"Shadow? Serpentine? What's that about?" Severus' mother asked.

"Sel was a dunderhead one day and decided to name Harry, Shadow, and Harry took suit and named me Serpentine." Ms. Prince nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. A few seconds later, the man driving announced some place that Harry didn't quite catch, and Selena practically dragged Harry off the bus.

"Wait, slow down, Selena!" Harry said as she continued down the road at a fast pace.

"If you'd hurry up . . ." she started, only to be silenced by her mother.

Dinner was a little better, but Ms. Snape kept asking questions about Harry's home life. He kept as close to the truth as possible, with keeping out names. Of course, he didn't say anything other than that his parents died when he was one and his Aunt and Uncle took him in, even though they didn't like him. His reason for not having anywhere to go was because they went abroad without inviting him.

A second bed was added to Severus' room, where Harry would be staying, and Harry decided he loved the bed. It was even more comfortable than his bed at Hogwarts!

Severus' room was plain. In fact, the entire house was rather plain. It wasn't personalized like the Burrow was. There were also very few pictures up, unlike the Dursley's. Despite the emptiness, Harry found he liked it. It was lived-in enough, that's for sure.

"What was it like, living at your relatives? Why didn't they like you?" Severus asked, falling to his bed belly first.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've said several time to me that they didn't like you. You haven't really talked much about them."

"They're not really worth talking about, Severus," Harry answered coldly.

"Does anyone know?" Severus asked.

"Like who?"

"Like, your friends in your time."

"No," was Harry's flat answer.

"Why not?"

"What?"

"Why don't they? Did they never ask? I mean, if it's bad enough to not want to talk about, shouldn't someone know so you can get out of there?

"I _have_ to stay there, Severus. It's a long story, but I have no choice."

"Fine. But you can tell me. You know I won't tell anyone. I didn't tell anyone about your tim . . ."

"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked, accusation in his voice.

"Because you're my _friend_, and it seems to be bugging you. Look, if it helps any, I'll tell you why I don't want to visit my father this month. I'll tell you that, you tell me what it was like with your relatives." Harry thought about it. He _was_ interested in why he didn't want to visit his father. From Snape's memory last . . . Harry stopped that thought there. He didn't want to mix up Snape and Severus. Snape hated him, and Severus was his friend. _Severus will hate me,_ Harry thought, _when he finds out I'm Potter's son_.

But James Potter had changed a little since Harry's arrival. And Harry had the urge to get to know him. After all, he'll never have a chance in the future.

"Fine," Harry finally answered. "But you go first."

"Okay, then. I don't want to visit my father because he isn't the nicest person. He dislikes magic, like your relatives do, and hates that I enjoy it. He's been trying to get me to quit Hogwarts and go to a muggle school, and he doesn't shut _up_ about it. Okay, now you're turn."

Harry still didn't want to tell Severus. Severus' father seemed nicer than the Dursley's ever were. But still, and agreement was an agreement.

"They hated me, as you know. I didn't have any friends until I came to Hogwarts because Dudley chased everyone away, and my room was a cupboard under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter. If Hagrid hadn't come to pick me up, I would have never gone to Hogwarts; they wouldn't have allowed it." Severus was silent for a while. "It could have been worse, though," Harry continued. "They didn't hit me or anything."

"True," Severus agreed. "But that still wasn't right. It's better now?"

"Yeah, a little," Harry consented.

"Okay. Well, we better get to sleep before mother comes in and turns off the lights herself. I think it's a little unfair: I'm sixteen, and she still makes me go to bed too early." Harry shrugged.

"At least she cares," Harry replied, turning over to try to fall asleep. "Night."

* * *

"But, father, I have a friend over! I can't just leave him here!" Harry heard Severus say on the phone. There was a pause, then Severus spoke again. "Fine, Father. I will see you then." A few seconds later, he entered the room Harry was in and sat down next to him. "Looks like we are going to my father's for two days after Christmas. I hate it there."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, not knowing what else to say. Severus just shrugged and picked up the book he was looking at before the phone call.


	6. Behind Your Back

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN IT (unfortunately)**

**A/N: I told you two weeks, and here I have it up in a little over a week. Yay! Anyway, we're getting close to the end!**

**Thanks To: ****Nocturnal007****Myrr****SailorHecate****Cedric55d****sunsethill****Serpent91****Tazgirl18992****lady sakura cosmos****VickiWeasley****animegurl088****, and ****Beth5572**** for the reviews. Sorry if I missed anyone. **

**Chapter 6 - Behind Your Back**

"Back to Hogwarts in a week!" Severus said.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry answered, turning over, trying desperately to get back to sleep.

"You can sleep later, Harry. My mother and sister are waiting downstairs. And my mother got you something, so you have no reason _not_ to be down there."

"Fine," Harry spat, rolling out of the bed onto the floor. "Ow. You know, it's your fault I'm so tired. If you didn't keep me up all night with your stupid game . . ."

"_You_ liked the game. It's just as much your fault as mine."

"Oh, shut up," Harry said, standing up. He quickly threw on one of his school robes over his pajamas. "Let's go," he said, stumbling a little while walking. It had been about three weeks that Harry had been living with Severus, and he was happy to say that he got used to it pretty quick. The village Severus lived in was nearly all muggle, but the neighborhood was full of wizards and witches. Most of them went to a public wizarding school in Italy, and two of them to Beauxbatons. Most of the time, they were over at one of their houses.

Life at Severus' house was a lot different than any place he was used to. At the Burrow, everyone would mostly just talk and hang around with each other, and at the Dursley's, he really didn't have anyone to hang out with. But at Severus', they were rarely home. No one was. And Harry had to admit, he liked it. He also had to admit he was rarely bored.

The side of Severus that Harry saw at home was different than at Hogwarts. This neighborhood grew up together, so they knew each other well, but at Hogwarts, especially in Slytherin, it was much more guarded. Much harder to make friends.

"Happy Christmas, Harry!" said Sel when the boys got to the living room. Selena reminded Harry a lot of Luna, but more sane. She had the same airy feeling about her, but she was more stuck in reality than Luna. In fact, she was _very_ stuck in reality. She was one of those "Must see it to believe it" people. _Okay, so maybe she's _not_ like Luna_, Harry thought. _Luna only seems to believe in the stuff she _can't_ see._

Harry sat down on the couch, while Ms. Prince sat down in her usual wooden, padded rocking chair. Selena sat on the floor, and after some consideration, Severus sat down next to Harry. The area under the tree wasn't stuffed with presents like it was every Christmas like it was at the Dursley's. In fact, there only appeared to be a few presents per person.

"This pile is your's, Shadow!" Sel said, handing Harry three presents, and Harry nearly gawked. When Severus said Ms. Prince got him something, he assumed it was one, small present, not the same amount as she got her children. "_Serpentine_, here's your's," she said, handing Severus his pile of three as Severus shook his head. Sel rarely used Severus and Harry's real names, even with the neighbor friends, so the names stuck stronger than expected. _Everyone _was calling them Shadow and Serpentine now. Although Severus found it slightly annoying, he no longer protested the name.

Harry waited until Severus and Sel started unwrapping their presents before he started. He was slightly uncomfortable being there at the moment. Actually, a little more than uncomfortable. This was the first time he had a Christmas like this.

Ms. Prince got him a jumper, a book on the theories of time travel, and a pair of quidditch gloves. The jumper wasn't hand made like Mrs. Weasley's, but it was the exact green shade his eyes were.

The next morning, while Severus and Sel reluctantly got ready to go to their dad's, Harry sat at his trunk, wondering what to bring. Since Mr. Snape hated magic, that pretty much meant that he was only bringing clothes. Everything else he owned in this time was magical.

Harry didn't quite understand the young Snape's reluctance at going to their father's house. He obviously wanted his children there for Christmas, so it wasn't like at the Dursley's, where they _didn't _want him there.

A few hours later, Harry found out why.

"You need a nice, non-magical career choice," said Mr. Snape, for the third time that hour. "The wizarding world is not suitable for a young man such as yourself, Severus. With your learning ability, you could catch up in a normal school in no time. What's the use of a magical education? It's good for absolutely nothing. And how about you boy?" Mr. Snape asked, turning to Harry. "Were your parents wizards? Or were they normal?"

"Er . . ." Harry answered. "I was raised by muggles."

"And I'm sure they disapprove of your magical education?"

"Er . . ." They did, but Harry wasn't about to say that. The Dursley's opinions didn't matter much to Harry anymore.

"See?" Mr. Snape said. "So why are you still going to that . . . magic school?" the older man sneered.

"Because I'm a wizard . . ." Harry answered, slightly confused as to where this was going.

"Just because you are able to do magic, doesn't mean that it should be your life! You were raised in the normal world, you should _stay_ in the normal world. There is no need for that . . . freakiness!"

The rest of the day went similar to that, with Sel, Severus and Harry doing their best to stay away from Mr. Snape. Not that it worked too well. The old house of Spinner's End was small, so everywhere they went, they ran into him.

Other than that, it went, basically, smoothly up until the last hour, when Severus could no longer take it.

"Shut up!" he shouted at his father. "Just . . . Shut! Up!" Mr. Snape was silent for a few seconds before he regained his voice.

"How _dare_ you speak to me that way!" the muggle bellowed. "I am your _father_ and you are to treat me with _respect_!"

"I am staying in the magical world, no matter what you say! So stop talking about it!" Severus shouted back. It was at that moment that Sel took Harry by the hand and dragged him out of the room.

"We don't want to be in the same room when they are fighting. You'll just get a headache," she said, but she was obviously worried for her brother.

Severus remembered that fight well. It was the fight that alienated him from everything muggle from then on. His father had gone too far that day. It was the first time, and the only time that Severus would get close enough for it to happen, that his father _hit_ him.

The rest of the holiday wasn't much fun for anyone in the Prince household. Soon enough, though, they were back at Hogwarts. Severus was currently in the library, doing some research, which was where Harry was on this way to now. He was disappointed that he didn't get there without running into Malfoy.

"Yes?" Harry asked, trying to be polite. He didn't fancy Malfoy knowing how much he disliked him.

"The Dark Lord has a spot for you, Woshda. A spot of power. You have the abilities that could make you rise to one of his favorites quickly." Harry stayed silent while he thought about what Malfoy was getting at. Of course, even though he thought about it, he didn't think about the consequences of what he was about to say.

"I would never join your _Lord_, Malfoy. I, for one, don't take pleasure in killing. In fact, I don't think your _Lord_ should even be in power!" Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Harry before leaning close to the smaller boy's ear.

"You will regret saying that, Woshda. You will regret that you turned down the offer to be part of the Dark Lord's service. You_ will_ regret it." Malfoy left, and Harry already regretted speaking before he thought. He did his best to stay out of Malfoy's sight before, but now, he proved himself an enemy against Voldemort. _Not_ a very safe thing to do. Especially with the Order not there to protect him.

His next thought was to warn Severus. If Malfoy came to him, then he would most likely go after Severus. Preventing him from joining Voldemort would most likely change the future, a thought that argued in Harry's head for a few moments, but he decided he didn't care. Severus was his friend, and if saving him meant losing a spy in the future, then that is the price he would have to pay.

"Woshda!" came a voice behind him, and Harry recognized it immediately as James Potter.

"What do you want, Potter?" he asked, turning around to see Potter, Black, and Lupin.

"To talk," answered Lupin. "We overhead you talking to Malfoy."

"You're in Slytherin," stated Black.

"Wow, you have a very good sense of the _obvious_," Harry sneered.

"What he meant to say," Potter cut in, "is that we thought all Slytherins were sided with You Know Who. But you're in Slytherin, and you look like you oppose him."

"Of _course_ I oppose him! He's insane!"

"So you stand for what he stands for? The dislike of muggles?"

"I'll have you know that one of my best friends at my other school is muggleborn. I have absolutely _nothing_ against muggles," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"He could be lying," hissed Black, and Lupin shook his head.

"I don't think he is," Lupin whispered to his two friends, and Harry rolled his eyes. They were talking about him, secretly, but loud enough for him to hear. How _stupid_. They must have realized this, though, because they started talking quieter. Harry was seriously thinking about forgetting the Marauders and leaving when Potter spoke up.

"Look, Woshda, we work for Dumbledore. Not officially, because we are still underage, but we pass information on to him, and the likes. Do you know what the Death Eaters are?"

"Yes," Harry said, acting bored, but was actually quite interested.

"Good. Well, Dumbledore believes that there are students that are Death Eaters. We kind of . . . spy on the students. But since you're in Slytherin, and opposed to You Know Who. You could help."

"Well, Potter, I'd hate to break it to you, but, now that I turned down and _put down_ their _Dark Lord_," Harry sneered, "They won't trust me. In fact, they'll probably do what they can to bring me down."

"What can you tell us? Malfoy is _obviously_ a Death Eater. Who else that you know of?"

"I don't know if anyone is marked, it's too hard to tell, but Crabbe and Goyle have some loyalty to Voldemort, I think. Other than that, I don't know. I'm not real popular in my house."

"But you're their Seeker!" Potter said. Typical.

"And they are constantly trying to beat me to take my place. Just because I win for them doesn't make them like me."

"You Slytherins are weird," Black said.

"As are you Gryffindors," Harry sneered back. "Listen, if I find out anything, I'll go to you or Dumbledore. But we shouldn't be talking about this in the open. Anyone could be listening. Need to go now," he said, turning around and leaving the three behind him, wondering if they were this careless about everything.

* * *

Lucius' mood turned for the worst when he remembered Woshda's refusal, but for the like of him, he couldn't remember what happened to the fool.

"Father, I must be going," he heard Draco from the doorway, and turned to face him.

"I assume your mother is bringing you to the train station?"

"Yes, Father. Any order's from our Lord?"

"Just find out all you can on Potter, Draco. And keep out of sight of Dumbledore. The last thing we need is for him to suspect you of anything."

"Of course, Father. I will write. Good bye."

"Good bye. As usual, I will send any letters or orders through your mother." Draco nodded and left.

"Master Malfoy!" one of the house elves popped in.

"What?"

"Mr. Snape is here to see you!"

"Well, send him in!" Lucius snapped. A minute later, Severus was in the room. "I would think that you would be at Hogwarts at this time," he commented.

"I have news I wish for you to pass on to our Lord, as I will not be able to get away later. It is news on Potter."

"News? This is good."

"Potter is unable to throw decent offensive spells, at the moment. The old fool is trying to change that, but the brat is being his usual, self absorbed self at the moment."

"And is defense?"

"Is strong," Severus answered, and Lucius nodded.

"I will relay the information."

"Good, now I must be going. Good day to you, Lucius."

"Good day, Severus."

Severus left the room, suppressing the smirk that threatened to surface. Thankfully, Voldemort believed the rumors that Potter was training outside of Hogwarts at the moment. The only downfall that Severus saw was that Potter wasn't really training. Apart of their study group, Potter wasn't learning much defense, as Severus remembered. Unless he was studying on his own. After all, Severus did it quite a bit back then.

* * *

"The first potion we need you to work on is a truth potion. One with ingredients that are not uncommon. Make it so that the victim does not remember what happened during that time, but doesn't make them zombies like Veritaserum does. Also, so it works until given an antidote. So you will need to come up with an antidote as well."

"That might take awhile," Severus said, but he found the assignment intriguing.

"Of course it might. Just work on it as much as you are able, and you'll be fine," Jason said. "I must be going. Good luck." After he left, Severus moved to the section of potions that affected the brain, and took down three that he knew would help in his research. He didn't hear the Jason and Malfoy talking a few shelves over.

"Woshda's against us," Malfoy said. "Our Lord will want to know this. I heard him discussing with Potter and the other Gryffindor, and he will be watching us for information. For the old fool Dumbledore. Make sure nothing is said around him."

"Easy enough. I told Snape his assignment, and he seems to like it."

"Good, good. We may have lost Woshda, but we will not lose Snape. You said he dislikes his muggle father?"

"Yeah," replied Jason. He said his father hates magic, and he actually hit him!"

"Muggles," hissed Malfoy. "They do need to be wiped from the planet."

Harry, after finally getting away from all the distractions, made it to the library. He found Severus in one of his friend's favorite sections of the library: magic that affects the brain. Not that there was much there. Because of the dark tendencies of that kind of magic, most of it was in the Restricted Section.

"Working on something new?" Harry asked. He most likely was, since last time Harry checked, about two days ago, Severus was still working on the invisibility potion. At the moment, it just blended you into whatever color you were touching at the moment. Severus decided to keep that potion, and Harry had to agree that it was quite useful.

Harry had come into the habit of copying down the useful potions Severus came up with in his own notebook. After all, they might come of some use later on . . .

"Yeah, I am," Severus answered, not wanting to go into detail. He didn't know if he wanted Harry to know of his new job. Knowing Harry, he would be suspicious, so, at the moment, he kept it quiet.


	7. Separation

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN IT (unfortunately)**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter's short, but I'm also posting the last chapter with this, so together, it's a nice read . . . right? Ooo . . . I'm so excited!**

**Thanks To: ****Lady Lily3****limonade****Beth5572****Nemi Jade****SailorHecate****Fk306 animelover****lady sakura cosmos****Serpent91****Iva1201****Cedric55d****, and ****Nocturnal007**** for the reviews. Sorry if I missed anyone. **

**Chapter 7 - Separation**

"It's quite possible that Snape will join us. He doesn't know now, but he already has a strong dislike of muggles." Harry stopped at the corner and listen as quietly as he could. He recognized the voice as Malfoy.

"We need to keep him away from Woshda. He could influence him the other way."

"He is too strong. The Dark Lord agrees he is a threat. He must be brought down." That was when Harry decided to enter.

"I'm a threat? Really? I hadn't realized," he said, then, once again realized his mistake. Once again, too late; he really should not have barged in on their 'meeting'. _I'm full of mistakes this week, aren't I_, thought Harry. It just wasn't his week, that was for sure.

"Woshda!" hissed Malfoy. _Well, can't back down now, can I_? Harry was about to answer when Peeves came through, throwing balloons filled with . . . something Harry didn't want to know. It did smell, though, which wasn't a good sign. Dodging the flying balloons, Harry took the opportunity to escape, thankful for whatever was making up for his mistakes.

Once Peeves ran out of balloons and disappeared, the junior Death Eaters gathered in the nearest room, making sure to place wards on the door.

"I think he knows too much. We should . . ."

"Our Master already knows the possible threat he is. It will be taken care of on him terms," Malfoy stated flatly. "But we need to be more careful. No more speaking outside warded rooms, understand?" The other four nodded in agreement. "Good. Now, back to our previous conversation. We know Snape hates his father, and we can use that as ammunition. He also likes the Dark Arts. We must play this correctly, but I believe he will join us. Our Lord has already agreed to pay him for his potions work, and he has already been working on his first assignment."

"He's good with potions. Very good," agreed Jason, with a smirk. "This is going to work."

ssSSssSS

"Snape!" Lupin called across the corridor. "Snape!"

"What do you want?" Severus replied curtly, turning around.

"We want to talk to you, that's what," snapped Black, and Potter nudged him in the side.

"We want to make a truce with you, actually. Since you seem to be Woshda's . . ."

"What does Harry have anything to do with this?" Severus asked, wondering what Harry had done to get on the Marauder's mind.

"Well, he's in on the truce . . ." Potter stated.

"Like he'd talk to the likes of you," snapped Severus.

"But he did," sneered Black. "A no-fighting truce, and he agreed to help locate the Death Eaters in Slytherin . . ." Another nudge, much harder this time, into Black's side.

"Did he?" Severus wondered to himself, then turned to face Potter. "Get out of here," he said, trying to control his temper. Harry went behind his back and made a truce with _them_. Harry _knew_ what they have done to him, and he still made a _truce_ with them. The traitor!

"This is a library, we have every right to be in here as you do," Lupin pointed out.

"Well, get away from me!" Severus hissed, then just turned a left, leaving everything on the table.

"Er . . . I don't think this was a very good idea," Remus told his two friends. "I don't think Woshda told him."

"Well, that's his fault, isn't it," said Sirius, with a smirk on his face. "I don't think we can trust Snivellus anyway."

"Maybe," said James. "But I'm sure we can trust Woshda. If we turn one of his friends against him, even unintentionally, we might loose some valuable information."

"Let's just stay out of it, then," suggested Remus. "We don't want to make it worse."

"I wonder what he's working on," said Sirius said with an evil grin on his face, looking at Severus' research on the table..

"Don't, Sirius," Remus said. "Let's just . . . go."

ssSSssSS

Severus ran through the corridors, intent on finding Harry. All he could think about is how his friend . . . his _best_ friend, made a _deal_ with his _enemies_! Since he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, he plummeted right into whom he was looking for, knocking them both to the ground.

"How could you do it!" he hissed into the boy's ear, pinning him to the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused. He had just gotten away from Malfoy and the others, so his mind wasn't anywhere else.

"You made a _deal_ with the _Marauders_? How _could_ you?"

"I . . . er . . . I just wanted the fight to stop, Severus!" Harry defended himself.

"And you didn't bother _telling_ me!"

"I thought you . . . would be angry!" Harry yelled back. "Let me up!"

"NO! I thought you were my friend!"

"I am! Serpentine, _listen_ to me!"

"Don't call me that stupid name, Woshda!"

"I did it so they would stop _picking _on you, Severus! Please, it wasn't to hurt you! Please!" Harry begged. Severus _had _to understand. He just _had_ to. Severus pushed him back into the ground, causing Harry to hit his head on the stone floor.

"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you!" Severus said, getting up.

"Severus . . ."

"Stop! I said don't talk to me!" Severus turned around and left, leaving Harry on the ground, slightly dizzy from the impact to the ground. After a few minutes, Harry slowly got up. _What have I done_? he wondered.

* * *

Dumbledore explained to him how Harry went missing, but Remus still didn't understand. Harry was really Woshda? Why did he refuse to talk to him and his fellow Marauders? _Why_ was he so mad in the beginning?

To find out the answers, Remus tried talking to Severus, but of course, Severus didn't say much of anything about it, so Remus figured he didn't know. If he did know, he probably wouldn't hesitate to throw it in his face.

They did talk about Woshda, though, and Remus could tell that the man was seriously sorry over refusing to talk to him.

But of course, neither of them could figure out if they ever made up. It obviously, in that time, hadn't happened yet.

_Really confusing_, thought Remus.

* * *

The next two weeks were terrible for Harry. He tried, over and over, to talk and explain things to Severus, but each time, he would either ignore him or storm off. In addition to that, no one in Slytherin house, except for Sel (when her brother wasn't around) would talk to him. Because of that, he started talking more to the Marauders, for the lack of someone better to hang out with. Harry was glad, though, that his father and friends had changed a little since he first arrived. They were no longer picking on people, for starters. Sirius still had a major dislike for the Slytherin, but he at least put up with him.

Severus started hanging out with a seventh year named Jason and a sixth year named Orion. Harry didn't trust them. They were with Malfoy that day he caught them talking. But things started making sense to Harry, now. Severus would join the Death Eaters. He would later turn to the light and because a spy. Harry being here made no change to that. Knowing this now depressed Harry. He thought he could help his friend, but instead, probably made everything worse.

In addition to avoiding the junior Death Eaters and giving information to the Marauders, Harry spent his time studying. There really wasn't that much else to do, and he wanted to be ready for Voldemort when he got back to his own time.. He was already ahead of his class despite the D.A.D.A. teacher's attempts at holding him back.

"Are you sure? After you say yes, there is no turning back . . ." his future Lord said. There were nods from everyone around the inner circle: his soon to be newest servants.

"Good."

ssSSssSS

Harry was walking back from a meeting with Dumbledore. Overall, it wasn't very good news. Dumbledore had located the time warp, but it was closing. The old wizard didn't know how to send Harry back through, and once it was closed, there was not possible way to get back. That was known, anyway.

Harry was just about to enter the Slytherin common room when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Woshda, how nice of you to be out of the common room after curfew," said Malfoy as Harry turned around. With Malfoy were five other students.

"I was in a meeting with the Headmaster," Harry told the prefect, then turned around to give the password to the stone 'wall'.

"Sseveruss. . . tell me, what do you know about Harry Woshda?" his master asked.

"N-not much, my Lord," Severus answered. "H-he opposes you."

"You were friends with him, were you not?"

"Y-yes, my Lord. But he didn't talk about his personal life." Severus couldn't bear to tell his Lord that Woshda was from the future. He might be mad at him, but he _did_ promise not to tell anyone. He wondered why the Dark Lord was so interested in Woshda anyway.

"What _do_ you know?"

"Er . . . h-his relatives are muggles, but they didn't like him because he was a wizard . . ."

"Yet he opposes me? How . . . amusing. Back to the circle!" the Dark Lord told Severus. That was one thing Severus never understood. Woshda's relatives were terrible to him, yet Woshda didn't hate them.

Severus looked around at his new companions. They were wizards and witches who hated muggles as much has he did. Severus was ready for this. He was offered a chance to get back at his father, and he would do as his Lord said.


	8. The Return

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN IT (unfortunately)**

**A/N: Last chapter! I really, really hope you like it. It goes by quickly, but I really like it . . . it was . . . interesting? . . . to write. Anyway, I have an idea for a companion fic to this one; one from Severus' point of view from chapter 7 up until Harry starts his first year at Hogwarts. I don't know when I'll be able to write it, though.**

**Chapter 8 - The Return**

Severus Snape dropped his tea cup as the memories returned.

* * *

"Welcome, my newest Death Eaters. I have a special gift for all of you: one who has defied me. Defied us. By the end of tonight, there will be one less who is against our cause. Bring him out!" Severus paled when he saw who it was.

"Ah. Hello, Mr. Woshda. I hope your stay has been comfortable?" Harry just glared at Voldemort. "No manners, I see," he said flatly. "Crucio." Harry's screams echoed through the woods. "Now," he continued when he lifted the curse, "you will address your superiors."

"You are _not_ my superior, Tom," Harry answered quietly, but defiantly.

"Crucio!" He held the curse for five minutes. "You will _not_ address me by that name. I am Lord Voldemort." Harry stood up, then turned in place, looking at the Death Eaters. His eyes caught a very familiar set.

"Severus," Harry hissed. Severus didn't answer. "So, _this_ is how you repay friendship. With _betrayal_. Are you enjoying this? Will you enjoy seeing me tortured to _death_? Well, if _this_ is the path you choose, I hope you're happy at the end." Harry turned back to Voldemort.

"How touching," Voldemort sneered. "Ten rounds," he told his servants. "Make it good."

Then the torture started. Harry had to give them the credit that they were creative. By the time it came to Severus' turn, Harry couldn't stand anymore. But no curse came. Harry looked up.

"What, changing your mind, _Snape_? A little late for that, don't you think?" No answer. "Come on, do it! Hex me! Curse me! Show me what our _friendship_ means to you." No answer. "Come on! Do it, Snape!"

"Flagriea!" Snape hissed, and Harry burst into flames. They weren't real flames, but it felt like it. Snape canceled the fire after five minutes.

Half an hour later, Harry was wondering how he was still alive. He was not only in pain, but he felt . . . _weird_. Like he was going to disappear. _Wait, maybe I'm being pulled . . ._ Harry wasn't able continue his thoughts before he blacked out.

* * *

"We have to find him! I just remembered him disappearing!"

"Severus, do you have any idea _where_ that meeting was?" Dumbledore and Snape sat in silence for the next few minutes. Then there was a power surge.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, my boy, but it came from the Forest." Snape was out of the office before the headmaster finished.

ssSSssSS

Harry slowly woke up, vaguely wondering why, and how, he was alive. It didn't match up with his last memory. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a black blur. The blur handed him his glasses, and all Harry could do was glare when he saw who it was. He didn't notice that the man's eyes were moist.

"I'm sorry, Shadow," whispered Snape.

"Were you happy?" sneered Harry. Snape didn't answer right away.

"No," he said. "I chose the wrong path. I'm sorry."

Harry just turned over on his side, his back to Snape. Snape took the hint and left.

* * *

"Where did he go!"

"I don't know, Master," replied Snape.

"Crucio!" Severus screamed from the pain. "Where is he?"

"I do not know, my Lord. I have not spoken to him for two weeks before this."

"Back to the circle." Snape bowed and went back to his place. In reality, he thought he did know where Harry went. Back to his own time. He wondered slightly how his future self would be like. Harry had refused to tell him, but Severus had a feeling his once-best friend knew.

_What have I done?

* * *

_

"Harry!" Remus said to Harry, who was once again stuck in the infirmary. "I was just told you were back! Actually, I was just recently been told you were missing! To the _past_ at that!"

"Hello, Remus," Harry said, sullenly. "So, you know what happened?"

"That you were Woshda? Yes," Remus answered. "I was only told about two weeks ago, though. What happened? I was told that you have serious injuries. How . . ."

"Voldemort," Harry answered, and Remus began to look grim.

"Even in the past you can't escape him, can you?"

"I guess not, though, most of it was my fault. If I just kept my mouth shut . . ." He didn't bother finishing.

"You should talk to Severus. He's . . . worried about you. I think he regrets what he did."

"As he should!" hissed Harry. "I don't want to talk about him! Ever!"

"Okay, Harry," Remus said quietly. "Okay.

ssSSssSS

Harry refused to talk to Snape when he started up classes again. Snape, on the other hand, attempted several times to talk to Harry. He wrote letters, held him after class; nothing worked. Even the headmaster tried to help, with no luck. One day, Harry burst into the teacher lounge, to the surprise of every professor in there. Harry stalked angrily and dangerously up to Snape.

"You _betrayed_ me to your _Lord_, Snape! Did you really hate me that much!"

"Harry . . ."

"You have no right to call me Harry. You _betrayed _me. You said that I betrayed _you_, when all I was doing was trying to help you! Was that what it was? Payback? You were right. I _couldn't_ trust you. You are, after all, a _Slytherin_."

"As are you, _Shadow_," hissed Snape.

"Yes, but I didn't give up my best friend to be killed!"

"I told you, I'm _sorry!_"

"As did I, before, but did you listen? I don't know if sorry is _enough_, _Serpentine_."

"What . . .?" asked McGonagall and Flitwick, but they were cut off by Snape.

"Then what _is_?" Harry paused to think.

"I don't know," Harry answered softly, the adrenaline starting to leave his body, now that what he wanted to say was out. Snape closed his eyes.

"I didn't understand what you meant when you warned me about them. I _did_ after they brought you out. After you disappeared. I knew then that I chose wrong. You were the only one who _cared_, Shadow. Please," Snape begged. Harry had calmed down after his rant. The tone in Snape's voice was weird. Snape _never_ begged. They just stared at each other for several minutes before the other professors in the room were no longer stunned.

"What is going on here?" asked McGonagall.

"Minerva, do you remember a young man by the name of Harry Woshda?" Dumbledore asked. She nodded, then it seem to hit her.

"You mean . . .?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Mr. Woshda is really Mr. Potter. It explains his absence for the past six months, the recently remembered memories, and Mr. Potter's current outburst."

"How . . .?" Flitwick started, but was interrupted by Harry speaking.

"What happened to Sel?" he asked, despite the voice telling him he didn't want to know.

"She was killed."

"By Death Eaters, I assume?"

"Yes."

The room was silent.

"I'm sorry, Shadow," Severus whispered. "I truly am."

"I know," Harry whispered back.

ssSSssSS

It took some time, but once again, Harry and Severus began to trust each other. In fact, it took the rest of the school year. Because Harry was ahead in D.A.D.A., they were able to bring him back to the school to say that his personal training outside of Hogwarts was finished, but Severus decided to take up teaching him.

When summer came, Severus refused to let Harry return to the Dursley's, despite Harry saying he'd be fine; that they were better now. Instead, Harry moved in with Severus, with charms on him in case of unwanted visitors (namely, Death Eaters).

The two wizards avoided talking about their past. They were happy now . . . or, at least as happy as they could be with the current war, but the past brought up thoughts that neither wanted to think about.

Basically, neither could decide whether the end of the pain justified the means it took to relieve it, and they probably never would.


End file.
